wolfsoriginalcharactermenageriefandomcom-20200215-history
Ulysses Carter
The Deserter Appearance Carter stands at around 5'9, with light green eyes and straight hair which currently takes the shape of a ponytail. He has a somewhat rugged appearance after being on the road for two years, along with several scars on his arms and chest, a stab scar in his stomach and side, and a long scar on his leg from a BB that is still in there. Clothing Carter wears fingerless biker gloes and old dirty boots along with a red T-shirt, a brown cargo vest and a black leather jacket. He wears a bandana around his neck and a military cap, as well as dark blue jeans. Inventory *Steyr Aug *Colt Python *Arctic Warfare Magnum Sniper Rifle *Map of the food Caches in Massachusets *Compass with a bullethole in it. *An old Billy Joel CD Personality Carter is first and foremost quiet, choosing to keep to himself for the most part. He is incredibly unwilling to divulge information about his past, or explain his scars. When someone does manage to weasel information out of him about his home, it is usually in small bits and pieces, and never a whole lot of information to begin with. Despite this, he's seen to have a bit of a soft side, and is not above taking the risk of going into a building in order to get candy for a child. Carter tends to be overprotective of children, wanting to protect them the way he'd wished someone had protected him. Carter tends to be most comfortable outdoors, in any natural environment. Carter tends to hold a lot of guilt over anyone under his command who gets harmed, to the point of pulling Luke out of the frontline after his father was killed. Carter resents being in charge, and would have preferred if his second in command were in charge instead. Skills Soldier- Carter's trained to handle the chaos of battle, as well as knowing how to take orders from a superior. Magpie- Carter has a nack for finding things, such as a baseball, or a watch. Things that don't have much practical use, but have comfort values for people. Impressionist- Carter's able to mimic people's voices almost perfectly. History Born in Raleigh North Carolina, Ulysses Carter was found on the side of the road in his car seat with a note containing his name, birthday, blood type, and other such things. He was taken to a foster home, and shuffled from family to family, whom he tormented endlessly until at sixteen he was adopted by a World War Two veteran. The man was old and lonely, and adopted Carter so he'd have someone to talk too. However, when Carter was 18 and ready to move out, his new father attracted Dementia, and unable to afford proper care, Carter stayed at home and worked double shifts to take care of his father. However, due to a mistake made on Carter's part when he forgot to put the chain on the door, hsi father wandered out into the street and was hit by a car. After that, Carter joined the army, enlisting as a sniper and eventually rising through the ranks. However, that ended when after an ambush, Carter decided he was done fighting, and deserted. He was later found wandeinrg the desert, given a Dishonorable Discharge, and sent home. However, when the aliens invaded Carter was called upon again, and told his desertion would be overlooked if he rejoined. Trivia Carter was a Lieutenant in the Navy Carter had a brief affair with Jacob's mother Carter has a fear of heights Gallery Henry2.png|Carter at Fort Benning Charleston.png